


Something On My Mind

by aviatrix8



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatrix8/pseuds/aviatrix8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best laid plans never go quite as expected, as Rei finds out… (OAV spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something On My Mind

Rei Hououmaru smirked to herself. It had taken all month, but her plan had finally come together… She stood at the head of the now abandoned classroom K of Honnouji Academy, surrounded by the fruits of her labours.

Seated before her, were no-star students wearing helmets that had Life Fiber wires that led up to the ceiling; they blindly stared straight ahead, as their thoughts were projected on a screen at the front of the class. (It had been quite easy for Rei to lure them in here, under the pretense of leading them to the graduation ceremony.)

Beside Rei, sat a group that resembled Satsuki Kiryuin and the Elite Four; however, these were actually humanoid clones she had created, from all remaining Life Fibers she was able to scrounge up from the REVOCS corporation. They also had helmets on their heads, similar to those worn by the no-stars, and were perfect copies, down to the uniforms that they wore; Rei had made certain of that…

In her hands, she held a control panel. With a flick of a single switch, Rei would be able to transfer the memories of the Student Council’s tyranny that she had obtained from the no-stars, and implant them into the currently mindless Life Fiber clones; she would then order them to take her revenge upon the real Satsuki Kiryuin and her friends, during the graduation ceremony.

Rei had been draining the memories from the no-stars for an hour now, which she felt would be sufficent enough to fuel the minds of Life Fiber clones… Eagerly, she flipped on the switch, and uploaded the students’ thoughts, into the identical copies of the Student Council.

What happened next, was not what she had expected.

Oh, it started off according to plan; the clones of the Student Council stood up from their seats, and removed their helmets, which indicated that the memory transfer had been successful. But then, they ignored every command that Rei tried to give them, and it all went downhill, from there.

At first, Rei thought it was because they had been implanted with the minds of rebellious teenagers; but it was not long after that she realized, that clearly wasn’t the problem…

The clones of Satsuki and the Elite Four were now assuming… Strange poses. Satsuki was sitting upon a prostrate Gamagori like a throne, while Jakuzure sat in her lap, eagerly straddling her. At Satsuki’s feet, knelt both Inumuta and Sanageyama, as they caressed each of her legs; Inumuta was actually licking her boot, while Sanageyama appeared to have his head under her heel, while showing every sign of enjoyment…

Meanwhile, Rei was still trying to figure out what had gone horribly wrong with her plan.

“What the…?” she said out loud. Rei glanced down at her control panel, but everything there seemed to be in order… She then looked up at the screen, behind her.

Rei found herself face-to-face with a projection of Satsuki in full Junketsu Override mode, as she displayed her impressive physical assets to the world; this was followed by scenes of the Student Council in compromising positions that were highly unrealistic, but wouldn’t seem out of place, in say, a porno.

_This can’t be right…_ thought Rei, bewildered. _There’s no way these students could have seen all this… Could they?_ Her eyes then widened, in realization.

_Don’t tell me… I didn’t account for the oversexed thoughts of horny teenagers?_ she thought. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” snapped Rei, out loud.

She glared at the mindlessly unseeing no-stars, in disgust.

_Damn kids! How can you fantasize about these heartless bastards?_ she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, the background sounds beside Rei were now getting louder and more insistent; it was then that she realized she had left the Life Fiber clones unattended for far too long…

Rei turned around, and was somewhat dismayed at the writhing cluster of half-dressed bodies that was presently the cloned Student Council. Staring at them in mild distaste, she wracked her brain for a way to salvage the situation.

_Ew,_ she thought to herself, annoyed. _I may have to hose them down, now…_

***

“So, what did you end up doing about it?” asked Iori curiously. He was sipping tea with Rei at the kitchen table, in Kiryuin Manor.

“Like I said, I turned the fire hose on them,” replied Rei, matter-of-factly. “I found one in the hallway, and turned it up to full force; it was the only thing I could think of, to make them… Stop. After that, I, er… Untangled the clones, dried them off, wiped their minds and tried again, only making sure that none of the students’ lurid fantasies were mixed in with the memories I was going to implant.”

Rei sighed to herself. She knew it sounded ridiculous now, but she remembered really being frustrated at the time… Not that she hadn’t dealt with such awkward situations before, but it wasn’t like she had to deal with her previous employer in a similar manner…

She then frowned. “You seem awfully curious about these minor details, Iori; why the sudden interest?”

Iori’s eyes widened. “Oh, no reason!” he answered hastily. “Just my natural interest in Life Fiber research, that’s all. I believe any piece of information might be valuable in some way, eventually.”

Rei raised her eyebrow at Iori’s somewhat red face, then shrugged.

“Well, I’m going to see if Lady Satsuki needs anything; care to join me?”

“I’d like to finish my tea first,” replied Iori. “Maybe later.”

Rei nodded, and headed out of the kitchen.

As soon as he was certain she was out of earshot, Iori raised a cautious hand to his ear.

“Did you get all that, Inumuta?” he asked quietly.

“Every single word,” said a smug voice through Iori’s earpiece.

“Good. I must say, your bugging equipment must be quite good, if you caught all of it.”

“Naturally. Although, I have to agree with Rei; you seemed awfully interested in the Life Fiber clones’ apparent… Malfunction, Iori.”

Iori frowned. “Like I said, it was all in the name of research,” he pointed out. “Surely even you can’t argue about acquiring as much data as possible, on the subject of Life Fibers.”

“True,” conceded Inumuta. “However, when said data involves the possibility of creating and programming real live sex dolls out of an alien life form, it might have cause for concern, wouldn’t you agree?”

At this, Iori grimaced. “Oh, don’t deny that you’re not interested too,” he snapped back.

“Oh, I never denied having any interest in the subject.” Iori could practically hear the smirk in Inumuta’s voice. “I was merely pointing out your own denial, that’s all.”

“Inumuta…” said Iori, warningly.

“I’m surprised you didn’t ask Rei for a recording of the students’ fantasies…”

“Inumuta!”

“Just kidding. Gotta go, now… Ta ta!”

Iori listened intently at the earpiece, but it had clearly gone silent… Irritated, his brow furrowed. It was times like this, when it was really frustrating to have a such close friend who could be also an insufferable bastard, and an uncharacteristically rude thought ran through Iori’s head.

_That so-called BF of mine is so going to get F'ed in the B later on…_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly idea I’ve had for a while now… And the whole latter half of the story is a bit of a shout out to Satsukichan’s excellent fic "Duality", which actually features hot clone action, heh. ;)
> 
> BTW, that was a clear Scott Pilgrim ref at the end there. ;P (Wasn’t going to go there originally, but it seemed strangely apropos somehow, lol.)


End file.
